C untuk Chesse Cake
by misutooo
Summary: Rukia dan Momo bersahabat, mereka membuat kue bersama untuk kekasihnya...  RnR please?


**Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**This Fanfict: bedwetter XD  
**

**Warning (s): typo, abal, gaje, aneh, gila, sarap (authornya), OOC, AU, de el el**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Frienship & Romance**

**Momo Hinamori & Kuchiki Rukia**

C untuk Cheese Cake

Gadis itu bangun dari ranjangnya, matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia terpaksa bangun karena sekarang ia harus sekolah.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni tangga kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar suara air gemericik di dalam kamar mandi. Ya, bisa dipastikan gadis itu sedang mandi.

Di satu sisi, pemuda berambut jabrik putih dan bermata teal sedang enak-enaknya tidur, ia tak mempedulikan ibunya yang hampir serak memanggil-manggil namanya. "iya, Kaa-san… bentar lagi…" sahutnya. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menyerah.

Momo keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru habis di bersihkan. Badannya terlihat segar, tak terlihat kantung matanya yang hitam Karen semalam ia begadang, begadang untuk orang yang dicintainya…

Hitsugaya dengan malas keluar dari kasurnya, rambutnya yang berantakan membuat kesan imut walau baru bangun. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

~oOo~

Hinamori Momo, begitulah nama gadis itu. Ia bersekolah di SMU Karakura, satu sekolah dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori menjalin hubungan dengan Hitsugaya, tetapi Hitsugaya tidak terang-terangan, jadi banyak yang menganggap mereka hanya sahabat kecil.

~oOo~

Momo berlari kearah Hitsugaya yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya. "Hitsugaya-kun!" sambar Momo . "ada apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya datar. "sebentar lagi 'kan ultahmu… kau mau ku buatkan kue apa?" Tanya Momo polos. "Cheese cake…" jawab Hitsugaya asal-asalan. "YOSH!" Momo langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah bersweatdrop ria.

RUANG KELAS

"Rukia-chan! Nanti antarkan aku ke perpus yaaaa…?" Tanya Momo ceria. "ada apa ini? Ceria begitu? Baiklah, aku juga sedang ingin mencari buku…" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

PERPUSTAKAAN

Momo sedang bingung mencari-cari buku yang ingin dia pinjam, ya… buku masakan. Ia sudah menjelajahi hamper semua rak buku. Dan hasilnya nihil. "Momo? Kau sudah temukan bukumu?" Tanya Rukia yang sukses mengagetkan Momo. "be…belum Rukia… aku bingung…" sahut Momo putus asa. "kau mencari buku apaan sih?" Tanya Rukia penasaran. "etto… buku masakan…" jawab Momo malu-malu.

"waaah… aku punya banyak, Mo! Nanti kerumahku ya?" bujuk Rukia semangat. Mata Momo tampak berbinar-binar. "terimakasih Rukia-chan!"

Rumah Rukia

Ting tong…

Suara bel pintu rumah Rukia berbunyi. Gadis bermata violet itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan gembira. "Momo! Kau sudah datang! Aku sudah menunggu lama tahu!" sapa Rukia. "maaf ya Rukia.. tadi aku agak sibuk.." jawab Momo sambil tersenyum. "baiklah… ayo masuk…" ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan Momo.

Di dapur, mereka berdua sibuk memilih-milih kue, ada Blueberry cake, pie apel, jelly tea, dan juga cheese cake. Momo sudah memutuskan untuk membuat cheese cake karena memang Hitsugaya yang memintanya. Rukia hanya ingin belajar masak juga, sekalian karena ada Momo. Ia berniat untuk membuat pie jeruk, untuk kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Setelah bahan-bahan yang diperlukan selesai. Momo dan Rukia kembali menatap buku masakan milik Rukia. Ia lalu mulai memasak dengan petunjuk di buku paduan.

"awww!" jerit Rukia saat salah satu jarinya tidak sengaja tergores pisau saat memotong jeruk. Sontak Momo menoleh. "kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Rukia?" Tanya Momo khawatir. "hehehe… tidak kok… ini hanya luka kecil…" jawab Rukia semangat. Momo hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu. Momo kembali bertempur dengan bahan-bahan kue itu. Ia mengocok adonan kuenya hingga rata. Ia memasukkan potongan keju putih di dalam krim kuenya. Setelah adonan kuenya tercampur rata, ia memberi sedikit pewarna makanan berwarna oranye cerah. Lalu ia masukkan ke dalam oven. Ia menoleh pada Rukia yang sepertinya lebih kesusahan dari dirinya. Ia mendekat dan melihat hasil adonan Rukia yang berantakan. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Rukia-chan… cara mengocoknya bukan begitu…" kata Momo sambil membantu Rukia mengocok adonan pienya. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menuruti apa yang Momo katakan. Setelah Momo dan Rukia selesai mengocok adonan pienya. Rukia diminta untuk mengambil potongan jeruk yang dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas oleh Rukia, maksudnya biar tidak membusuk. Lalu Momo dengan hati-hati memasukkan adonan pie Rukia ke dalam oven.

Untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong dan sambil menunggu masakan mereka matang. Mereka memakan buah semangka segar yang tadi tersisa. Diiringi canda tawa mereka, tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Cepat-cepatnya diambil masakannya dari dalam oven.

Baunya mulai tercium, enak. Rukia memekik girang saat melihat pie jeruknya jadi dengan sempurna. Momo juga tampak berbinar-binar melihat hasil kue cheese cakenya yang nyaris sempurna. Ia mencolek sedikit krim di kuenya dan dicicipinya. Rukia juga melakukannya. "kyaa! Enak sekali Momo!" pekik Rukia kagum.

Momo hanya tersipu malu. Lalu ia juga sedikit mencicipi pie jeruk milik Rukia yang menggoda. "waaaah! Oishii desu!" teriak Momo kagum. "ini 'kan berkat kau Momo…" kata Rukia tersenyum kecil.

Momo memeluk sahabatnya itu. Diiringi gelak tawa mereka.

"bagaimana penampilanku Momo?" Tanya Rukia sambil memamerkan baju yang ia pakai, baju terusan berwarna violet yang sepadan dengan warna matanya yang indah. "kawaii…!" jawab Momo tersenyum polos. "kalau aku Rukia-chan?" Tanya Momo balik memperlihatkan gaun berwarna peachnya, dengan rok hanya sepanjang betis, dan sangat serasi ditambah syal bulu berwarna putih salju. "cantiknyaaa…" gumam Rukia. Momo hanya tertawa malu dan melanjutkan menggulung rambutnya ke belakang. Rukia menoleh dan sedikit kesal dengan gaya rambut Momo yang terus-terusan seperti itu. "Momo… rambutmu gayanya itu-itu saja ya?" Tanya Rukia polos. Momo hanya tertawa miris. Rukia menarik cepolan Momo dan tergerailah rambut gadis bermata hazel itu. "bagaimana? Kalau begini kau tampak lebih cantik 'kan?" Tanya Rukia polos. Momo hanya mengangguk kecil.

oOo

Rukia sudah pergi ke tempat Ichigo, kekasihnya. Dan tak lupa juga membawa hasil 'karya'nya yang sempurna. Momo berhenti ditengah taman, sepi. "Shiro-chan?" panggil Momo sambil membenarkan letak syalnya agar ia merasa lebih hangat di antara salju-salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengagetkan Momo. "Shiro-chan! Kau membuat ku kaget tahu!" protes Momo dan di jawab dengan seringai nakal Hitsugaya. "apa itu yang kau bawa?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk kotak kue yang dibawa Momo. "Kue ultahmu!" jawab Momo ceria, ia menarik tangan Hitsugaya ke arah pohon yang lumayan besar dan duduk di bawahnya, bersembunyi dari dinginnya salju-salju musim dingin…

"kue? Kue apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya tidak sabaran, saat ia akan bertanya lagi sesuatu memasukin mulutnya, ia kunyah benda itu dan menelannya. "cheese cake?" tebak Hitsugaya. "yap! Kau benar!" jawab Momo polos. "enak sekali…" puji Hitsugaya kagum. "happy birthday, Shiro-chan… wish you all the best…" kata Momo sambil memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang sontan berhenti makan kue. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan pada wajah Momo yang sedang memerah. "Arigatou…" jawab Hitsugaya sambil mencium bibir mungil Momo.

Momo tersenyum kecil dan bercerita banyak.

Saat membuat kue bersama Rukia…

*oOo*oOo* OWARI *oOo*oOo*

Selesai! Ffn gw yang bergenre friendship n romance! XDD

Review? :3 *mijetin tangan –ditampol*


End file.
